Errores del pasado, cambio en el futuro
by Yueliang - Tentai No Tsuki
Summary: Rin es la chica perfecta. Guapa, lista, atlética... Excelente espadachina y arquera. Len, un pirata despiadado y sin compasion alguna. Capitan de los piratas mas temidos de los mares de 1.500.
1. 1 - Primos y Reflejos

**_ERRORES EN EL PASADO, CAMBIO EN EL FUTURO_**

**_CAPITULO 1: PRIMOS Y REFLEJOS_**

Otro día más. Llevaba muchos años conociendo la ciudad. Una increíble espadachina y arquera. La chica de las espadas y flechas ya que era la mejor.

Se enfrontaba con cualquier hombre o mujer, de otros países y ciudades, y siempre ganaba por su agilidad, velocidad y reflejos. Había ganado la Mundial de Esgrima y el de Tiro con Arco. Era algo... increíble, extraordinario. Nadie le podía ganar.

Y realmente fuerte para su estatura y su sexo. Y con mucho carácter.

Hermosa, de ojos azules cristalinos y en su rostro no desprendían emoción alguna, solo sonreía a sus amigas y a su familia. Una cabellera de oro, larga hasta la cintura, adornado con un precioso lazo blanco y horquillas blancas. Tez pálida, delgada, un poquitín bajita para su edad. Nariz pequeña y hecha a medida para su bellísimo rostro, con sus labios carnosos y rosados.

Vestía unos ropajes de la época. Pantalones cortos tejanos negros y una blusa de sin mangas de cuadrados de colores blancos, rojos y negros.

Unas deportivas cómodas y unos relojes y brazaletes en sus delgadas muñecas.  
Uno de los brazaletes, fue creado por su madre. Parecía un accesorio como cualquiera… pero sus adornos eran en realidad, un sitio donde poder guardar sus armas de manera que no fuera con su Katana por allí en la calle. Sería raro ver a una chica de la edad de la electrónica con un objeto como una espada y un arco, por la calle.  
Porque, ¿si no de que servirían esas clases si no utilizaba tales armas?

Su nombre era Rin Sumiye. Tenía 14 años e iba a la escuela Vocaloid. Digamos que era la hija perfecta y la lista y guapa de la escuela. Aun así nunca tuvo novio ni nada parecido a eso. Muchas de las chicas de la escuela la envidiaban pero también le temían, ya que si la hacían enfadar podrían acabar mal.  
Hoy debía ser uno de esos días normales hasta que por un experimento de su madre, había ido a parar en la edad mediana. Su madre había hecho un experimento con su reloj. Y como siempre, tuvo que probarlo.  
Tener y controlar el tiempo con un reloj de cerámica blanca adornada con brillantes. 4 agujas rodaban en la cavidad del reloj. 1 para los años. Otra por los meses. Otra más para los días. Y por último, una aguja de que parte del día; Amanecer, día, mediodía, anochecer, noche.  
Le salió bien, pero fue a parar a unos 283.000 años atrás en el tiempo. Del año 268.000 al 1.500 más o menos, ay una _pequeña_ diferencia... ¿no?

Bueno, se quedaría unos días para ver que tal. Mientras llevase el reloj.

En esa época había muchísimos piratas y asaltos. Si no me equivoco… El más famoso de los piratas de esa etapa se llamaba Len Numiye. Len Numiye era el pirata más joven, fuerte y temido por todos. Despiadado y sin compasión. _Parecía_ que no tuviera corazón. Por donde el pasaba, el caos sembraba. Robaba, mataba,… Era portador de millones de fortunas. El y su tripulación de marineros.  
Pero… El tesoro que buscaba y que busco durante el transcurso de su vida fue el tesoro más escondido y que termino sin encontrar. Uno que no tenía monedas de oro, ni joyas. Uno que no estaba enterrado y encerrado dentro de un baúl.

Su apariencia era similar a ella. Eran como un reflejo en un espejo.  
Se parecían porque él era su primo lejano, muy muy muy lejano.

Len (en esa época donde vino Rin, Len tenía 15 años) nació en una familia muy rica. Tenía 1 hermanos y 2 hermanas. Los mayores se llamaban Nero Numiye (29 años) y Shizuka Numiye (25 años). La menor era una chica que fue adoptada. Se llamaba Rosellie Sumiye, la bisabuela, de la abuela… etc… (17 años). Pero cuando entro en la familia cambio su apellido por Numiye. Cuando se hicieron más grandes tomaron caminos distintos;

Nero se fue a viajar por el mundo en busca de la libertad, felicidad y un buen trabajo.

Shizuka se casó con un chico del pueblo de más baja categoría pero se amaban, ¿no? Eso era lo importante. Se casaron a los 20 años de edad y tuvieron 3 hijos: Nimeki, Kisuki. Y por último y la menor, la llamaron Fushigi, es decir… Misterio, porque su cabello era azulado y sus ojos de verde oscuro.

Rosellie se quedó a cuidar a sus padres, que ya eran mayores y se casó al poco tiempo. Se casó con el príncipe del Reino Amarillo.  
Tuvieron un encuentro en los caminos de la ciudad. (A veces el príncipe se cambiaba de color de pelo con una peluca y se cambiaba de ropa para poder pasear por las calles sin tener que ser alegado ni asaltado por ningún ido.)  
Caminaba despreocupada cuando Rosellie, que venía de llenar su cesta de la compra con manzanas, y, por casualidades de la vida, se fu a chocar con él. Casi se cae por no ser que él le cogiera la mano y la empujaba hacia arriba hasta quedar frente a frente. Así se conocieron hasta que se casaron. Tuvieron 2 hijos: Mimiko y Miyane. También conservaron el apellido Sumiye hasta entonces.

Len se fue a recorrer mundo, igual que su hermano mayor.  
La verdadera historia de cómo se convirtió en un pirata, nadie lo sabe.

(Por fin valían la pena estudiar la Edad Mediana… ¬¬).

— No tengo que hablar ni hacer nada que altere el orden del tiempo…

Así comenzó su aventura. Ella fue enviada a esa edad por algo mas que una COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

_**Así que ese es mi primer fic. No sean malos, ¿ok?... **_

_**Mi imaginacion, en esos momentos esta a 0. xD **_

_**Esperó que les guste. ^^  
Si tengo algun Review continuare esa historia :p ^^**_

_**Yue-chan *-***_


	2. 2 - Quiero Hablar con el capitán

**_ERRORES DEL PASADO, CAMBIO EN EL FUTURO_**

**_CAPITULO 2: HABLAR CON EL CAPITÁN_**

Rin paseo por la pequeña ciudad. Muchos la miraban extrañados por los raros ropajes que llevaba. Así que se dio cuenta de ese "detalle" se aposento a un hostal y se cambió de ropa medieval.

Se puso un vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies. De color negro y rojo. Un collar con 2 rubíes y 4 diamantes y una rosa negra que adornaba su cabellera. Seguía conservando las 4 horquillas. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo y de cuero.

Rin no era de esas cosas, pero si no quería llamar mucho la atención… Lo tendría que hacer. Además, si estaba en un apuro se cambiaría de ropa inmediatamente con el anillo de su madre que le permitía cambiarse de ropa al instante.

Hizo el cambio de moneda de sus 50 euros. Le equivaldrían más o menos, 102.390 monedas de plata y de oro 170. (**N/A:**_ Me lo invente, ¿Ok? ¬¬ XD"_) Bueno, es que 50 euros, en la edad mediana era ya ser rico.  
Se estiro en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Hasta que…

.

Disparos. Fuego. Gritos. Eso es lo que despertó a Rin a las 4:10 de la madrugada.  
Se levantó apresuradamente y cambio su ropa a la que llevaba en su llegada. Cogió su Katana y salió de la habitación.

Una sola palabra cruzo su cabeza. Piratas.

En efecto. Cuando salió de la pequeña casita donde se aposentaba, las casas ardían en flamas.  
El pueblo enteró estaba pintado de carmesí y el fuego arrasaba con todo lo que avía a su paso.

* * *

**POV RIN**

Solo en salir de la casa vi como uno de esos piratas, estaba a punto de matar a una pobre familia y a su hijo que no debería tener más de 1 año. Le grite para llamar su atención y me puse en posición de ataque. Como me enseñaron.

— Pelea con uno de tu tamaño, imbécil — Le solté en la cara — ¿O es que no te crees suficiente fuerte como para combatir conmigo y te enfrentas a esa pobre gente? — Lo vacile, sabía que eso le enfurecería.  
— ¿Qué dijiste niñata? Las mujeres sos muy débiles. No podrías con un pirata tan temido como yo. — ¿Acaso me está insultando? ¿Insultando que las mujeres somos débiles?  
— Veo que quieres tragarte tus propias palabras, — Pausa, fruncí el ceño y mis ojos estaban llenos de furia — Veamos si las mujeres son tan "débiles"… como tú dices.  
— Te are picadillo niña. No me llegas ni a los pies. — Se giró hacia mí y las llamas le iluminaron, justo para ver su físico y la mirada de psicópata y esa risa torcida que llevaba en ese estúpido rostro. Sus ojos y pelo de color aguamarina. Era bastante más alto que yo pero eso no me detendría para darle su lección.

Comenzó la batalla. Peleaba bastante bien. Me hizo algún rasguño y eso me enfureció más. Salte más lejos de él y respire entrecortadamente.  
— ¿Te cansaste ya? ¡Que débil chica, te matare! — Su cara se reflejaba que había ganado pero se equivocaba — Las mujeres solo son una parte débil del hombre. — No dije nada. Mi cara seguramente no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. ¿Se me abra olvidado lo que es reír o llorar? No, porque sí que sonrió con mi familia…no he llorado nunca… Mmm… ¿Cómo será? Bueno, no es el mejor momento de pensar en esas cosas.

No había matado a nadie, y seguiría haciéndolo así. Así que aproveche cuando me estaba a punto de atravesar con su espada y lo esquive y me puse detrás de el con mi espada en el cuello.

— ¿Aun piensas que las mujeres somos débiles? — Me acerque a su oído — ¿Niño… insolente? Recuerda que podría matarte ahora si quisiera… aun así… te diré una cosa, no te matare si me llevas delante de tu capitán. Y si intentas huir… te hago trizas. — Podía ver que su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos mostraban frustración y… ¿miedo?, que hombre…  
Me separe de él y me acerque a la familia que salve. Ice un intento de sonreír. Se me hacía raro. Pero sentí… ¿Compasión? Sí. Conseguido. — Tranquilos, yo me ocupo de todo eso. — Me miraron dándome las gracias y me gire para preguntarle al chico que había derrotado. — ¿Quién es tu capitán? ¿Cuantos sois, y cómo te llamas?  
Me miró, temiendo contestar, pero mi mirada lo intimido y me respondió un poco temeroso.  
— Mi capitán es Len Numiye, somos — Pensó un poco antes de contestar, contando con los dedos (¿Sabían hacer eso?), seguramente una lista mental — *******_Len, el capitán, Gakupo, Kaito, Meito, Luki, Gumo, Akaito, Dell, Rinto, Rei, Zaito, Taito, Piko, Ren, León, Kikaito, Ted y yo, Mikuo… así que en total somos… haber, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17 y 18, ¡así es! 18, espera… ¿Cómo me derroto esa mocosa, y porque le doy esa información…? Una chica… Madre mía… cuando el capitán se entere que me derroto una mujer me mata… Espera, no me fije… lleva ropa muy rara… madre mía… ¿Por qué me tengo que poner en esos líos?* _**—Somos 18 tripulantes y yo me llamo Mikuo Lumiwe— Se tardó un poco… pero contesto al fin. Así que… Había topado con… ja… que ironía… Mi primo lejano.  
— Llévame delante de tu capitán, y retiraos del pueblo, ahora mismo, u os mato a todos.  
— Te piensas que te voy a... — Se le veía el miedo que tenía en su cara, pero creo que lo logro disimular… Lo interrumpo.  
— Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, no ahora, ¿te quedo claro? Me llevas delante de tu estúpido capitán y os largáis de este pueblo y si te atreves a rechistar te mato, ¿Me entendiste? — Claro que no los iba a matar. Aunque parezca no tener sentimientos… Nunca mate a nadie ni a nada. No soy una psicópata como esos.

— S-Si

* * *

**POV MIKUO**

Esa chica era idéntica al capitán y a Rinto (Se parece más a Rinto), hasta creo que da más miedo que él. Continuo pensando que… ¡ ¿POR QUÉ A MI?! No me lo merezco… (_Llorar tipo cómico_).  
Bueno, la voy guiando hacia el barco, donde se encontraba el capitán y algunos tripulantes.  
— Detente — ¿Eso fue una orden? Me detengo y me la miro. Está mirando a mi compañero que sale de robar no sé qué cosas. Rinto me mira y mira a la chica que me acompaña. Le dijo con la mirada "ni se te ocurra enfrentarte a ella" y me alza una ceja diciendo "¿enserio?". Demasiado tarde…  
— Suelta las joyas ahora mismo. — Esa chica sí que es imponente. Rinto la mira por lo alto, ya que es más alto que ella. Me parece que se quiere reír pero antes de que pueda decir nada, esa niña tiene a mi compañero ente la espada y la pared.  
— Repito, y no me gusta repetir las cosas. Suelta las joyas ahora MISMO. — Uyy… se está enfadando… si tiene el mismo carácter que el capitán (o peor), si se enfada lo mata.  
— ¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? — Rinto la palmara si sigue así. ¡La vida no es un juego!  
— No, será peor. — Que segura de sí misma. Voy a intervenir.  
Me acerco a la chica y ella me apunta con el otro brazo con otra espada. ¿De dónde caragos saca las espadas? Que habilidad… — No te acerques a ayudar a ese tipo. — Se gira a Rinto — Tu nombre. — eso más que una pregunta, parece una orden.  
— Rinto Kisuke. Y soy de la tripulación de ese chico que tienes detrás. — Me mira indiferente evitando mirar a la chica. Espera… Aún no sabemos su nombre.  
— ¿Así que sois de la misma tripulación?  
— Si, ¿y tu nombre? — Le pregunta Rinto.  
— Mi nombre no te importa. Tus preguntas no serán contestadas, ¿Okey? Seguimos.  
— Si me importa, contesta niña esta- — La chica le cogió del cuello con las dos manos.  
— No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que no me agás enfadar. — Y lo soltó con brusquedad en el suelo.  
— Que chica. — Susurre por el ante bajo.

* * *

**POV NORMAL**

Mikuo, Rinto, y nuestra chica (Rin), fueron al barco. Con las muchas intervenciones de Rin para detener a los chicos de la tripulación de Len. Ya había detenido a Mikuo, Rinto, Rei, Akaito, Taito, Luki, Gumo, Dell, Gakupo y León.  
Los chicos que estaban delante de la chica iban resignados por la derrota de la chica. Ya habían intentado unir fuerzas pero su mirada era tan… fría que se les quitaba las ganas de sacar la espada.  
Llegaron al barco y a la puerta les esperaban el resto de los chicos: Kaito, Zaito, Ren, Meito, Kikaito, Ted, Piko y Len, el capitán.

— ¿Os divertisteis? — Dijo uno llamado Ted. Los chicos iban hablar, cuando Rin intervino.  
— O si, nos lo hemos pasado de coña. Muy bien, basta de cháchara. Quiero ver al capitán ahora mismo.  
— ¿Y esa? Mira, no nos mandas, niña. Porque te… — Los chicos de detrás de Rin iban haciendo señales de que cortaran ese rollo, porque acabarían mal. Ted se los miro incrédulos pero no dijo nada. Rin cogió su espada y lo apunto, a escasos milímetros, de la garganta.  
— ¿Es que tengo que repetir las cosas a cada chico con el que me cruzo? — Rin estaba furiosa, bueno de momento que no lo mato aun tenia conciencia de lo que hacía. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo — ¡NO ME GUSTA REPETIR ESA PUTA FRASE UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡QUIERO VER A VUESTRO ESTÚPIDO CAPITÁN! ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

Todos los presentes tragaron sonorosamente.

— Pu-Pues va-vamos a ver al capi-tán…— Dijo Ted apartándose de la afilada espada de la chica.

Rin guardo su espada en el brazalete (cosa que dejo de piedra a los chicos pirata) y siguió a Ted por las cavidades del barco. Se paró enfrente de una de los muchos camarotes del largo pasillo.

— Aquí es. — Ted se retiró y Rin se estuvo unos minutos pensando en las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado, porque según la "historia", Len no conoció a ninguna chica si no fuera porque mataba cualquier cosa que se movía. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué pasaría…?

* * *

**_Mi manera de redactar es patetica..._**

_**Bueno, que remedio... ¿no?**_

**_Yue-chan *-*_**


End file.
